


Avarice

by skydork (klismaphilia)



Series: Requests, Prompt Fills and Gifts [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, and he doesn't get almost any gratification poor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: Kylo thinks it’s only fitting that Hux wishes to be Emperor; he is, after all, such a slut for veneration.    Inspired by the following prompt: Hux is a "pillow prince". Hux expects Kylo to do all the work in bed. He doesn’t lift a finger to return the favor, just lays there panting and moaning while Ren worships him. Kylo absolutely loves seeing Hux all languid, indulgent and selfish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_by_our_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/149149035145/13-this-is-someone-elses-anonymous-prompt-from) prompt at kyluxhardkinks.
> 
> This doubles as (part) of intoxicated_by_our_lies' Christmas gifts. I hope the filthy dom talk is everything you wanted hon.

**Avarice**

**...**

If there was one thing that Kylo Ren had realized after working with Armitage Hux for the past five years, it would be that the man was greedy. Hux took the concept of ‘avarice’ to a degree that Ben Solo would’ve never contemplated, with his smart mouth and his constant desire for _more,_ more attention, more control, more _order._

He was haughty, _selfish,_ in a manner that bordered on inane, always berating officers and barking out orders with a sycophantic passion that Kylo found abrasive.

Of course, it wasn’t as though this rude, audacious quality of the General’s had made Kylo put off from him. It was rather the opposite, in fact; watching the slight curve of Hux’s pouty mouth as it rested in perpetual distaste while he manned the bridge, imagining those regal white hands tangling in his hair or clawing marks into the skin of his back…

Yes, Kylo considered, Hux would be quite attractive underneath the layers of that bulked-up uniform, his slender limbs tangled around the Knight as if he were a lifeline, his mouth put to a better use around Ren’s cock, pliant as Hux wrapped his lips around Kylo and _took._

However, it seemed that those fantasies were purely that-- _fantasies,_ because Hux was as much a bitch in bed as he was on the bridge. Which was to say, not at all, aside from being a petty, judgmental ass of a man.

And yet, Kylo wouldn’t have it any other way.

"If you do a good job of eating me out, I might let you rub off against my boot.” Hux mutters one evening, spread out against the black linen of his comforter, his legs wide and crooked up at the knee to accommodate Kylo between them. Long fingers combed through a mess of black curls, pressing the Knight’s head down just as Hux’s hips tilted up, a pleased hum escaping him as Ren’s tongue caresses the line of his rim. Kylo’s mouth slides down his perineum to tease across his balls, before once more turning up and flicking over that musky heat, his thumbs drawing the General open to observe the twitching pink muscle before at once thrusting his slickened appendage inside.

A moan reverberates through Hux’s opened body, the muscles of his ass tense while his face goes slack at the feeling, eyelids fluttering closed as those deft fingers slip to caress Kylo’s ear, gentle. “ _Good boy,”_ Hux mutters, and his thighs close around Ren’s head like a vice, clamped tight along his skull as Kylo continues to thrust his tongue in and out, draw it over the now-slickened hole with something of _reverence_ in his eyes.

And then, as if on cue, the Knight withdraws, lips drawing a mark over the swell of Hux’s ass, teeth nipping the skin to a soft red as his co-commander growls.

“What have I told you about leaving marks? What a pity. You'll be lucky if I allow you to masturbate after that.” Hux states, and the fingers toying with the shell of his ear fist in his hair, rough, jerking his head up and back until the displeased expression on the General’s face sears against the inside of Kylo’s eyelids. “I should throw you out for that impertinence.”

He doesn’t; Hux doesn’t like doing any work once he’s enthused himself with sex. No, this is the epitome of his sin; he’s a pillow prince, lying out all pretty and flushed, not lifting a finger to please his partner in return.

Kylo thinks it’s only fitting that Hux wishes to be Emperor; he is, after all, such a slut for _veneration._

“Nothing to say? Fine, then-- wrap those lips around my cock and start sucking. You still have some use, I assume.”

The indulgent General stretches, a soft noise of appreciation leaving him once Kylo has slid lips around the head of his dick, crooked his neck to take the full length of him deep in his throat. He thrusts upward, bucking a bit with the whine one might expect of a child, languidly reclining as he brings a datapad to rest on his abdomen, effectively distancing himself from his co-commander between his legs.

Kylo, though he despises it, whimpers-- because _kriff,_ Hux is beautiful but he is callous. But without his attention, the Knight feels almost useless once more; useless, just as Ben had, with power at his disposal but unable to use it, unable to _control_ himself.

“Do you want to come up here, Ren? Do you want me to jerk you off?” Hux asks, and is rewarded with a slow nod. A smile-- icy, demeaning-- appears on his lips. He’s _mocking_ him. “How pathetic. I can assure you I won't be doing anything of the sort."

Hux’s attention returns to the datapad, flicking the tips of his fingers over the illuminated screen quickly, eyebrow raising, frustrated. "Ah, yes, the paperwork on the influx of new troopers--” he cuts himself off as Kylo’s mouth is removed and he’s found thrusting against air. Another bite comes, against the wet crevasse of his ass that’s all but pulsing with desire, and the general kicks his foot out a bit, stunned. “Aaa-- pf _aask,_ that's _right_ , Ren, put your mouth back on my ass where it belongs.”

Kylo almost expects Hux to shut up-- almost. But he knows the General too well, knows that Hux _never_ closes his mouth, if only for the love of hearing himself talk.

“I'd sit on your face if I actually felt like moving, choke you completely. What a sweet little bitch, taking care of your superiors." The datapad slips from Hux’s grip, clatters against the end table as a finger slides past the resistance of his clutch, curls up until it can prod against a _heat,_ a spot that makes Hux cry in desperation, _primal._ His neck turns, bared in submission for a mere second, before Hux seems to suddenly come to his senses once again, cursing.

Kylo’s chin is forced up, nearly suffocated at the constant rutting when the General shoves his open hole back against his face, cheeks sliding over his nose, his lips, Kylo’s own spit slick over his jaw. And then, as swiftly as the entire thing had begun, Hux turns Kylo’s head, the pressure surmounting as he comes undone, painting the younger man’s face with stripes of white. His cum pearls at the edge of Kylo’s eye, over a sharp cheekbone and the protrusion of his chin. A pleased sigh is the only response to his own release, shoving the Knight away carelessly with his own desires sated.

“Lick it off, Ren. You wouldn’t want to make a scene when you leave, would you?”

Kylo opens his mouth to speak-- and immediately bites his tongue to refrain from speaking, half-nervous to ruin his only chance at a reward.

Hux acquiesces. _“Fine,”_ he says, as Ren moves closer and the redhead slots a knee between his thighs, grinding it up into a stiff cock, the thatch of black hair surrounding it. It takes only a soft utterance of _“My sweet pet,”_ before Kylo is coming with a grunt, slumping forward as his seed stains the General’s leg, the same way an animal might mark their territory.

“Is my Emperor satisfied?” Kylo asks, demeaning, and Hux shoots him a look of pure loathing as he turns on his side, saying nothing but allowing the man to curl around him all the same, Ren’s broad form closed around Hux like a sheath.

“You are incorrigible,” Hux says. “Needy little whore getting yourself off on my leg. Like a fucking _beast.”_ And he laughs, then, humorless and depraved. “You are a beast, aren’t you, Ren? And _mine,_ all mine. I should have you collared, keep you all for myself. A toy I can fuck myself on when I see fit.”

“But you still _want_ me.” Kylo presses, and Hux jerks reflexively. “It’s not just _sex.”_

Hux’s silence-- the voice he abuses with his narcissism, gone quiet-- says everything Kylo needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> how did this get so many kudos. i dont. understand. xD.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121234) by [skydork (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork)




End file.
